


Forced

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Sex, Loss of Virginity, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Public Sex, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an undercover mission to Lord Min's realm goes wrong, Sam and Martouf/Lantash find themselves the entertainment of the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompts: love, forced sex, captured, lust, virginity, first time, public, captives, Goa'uld lord, undercover
> 
> Also an answer to the challenge on the samandmartouf group on LJ/sam_and_martouf group on DW.

"'Lord Soh'nek' - and his 'servants'..." Min laughed, looking down at Lantash who had been forced to kneel in front of the Goa'uld. Beside him, the members of SG-1 were kneeling as well. "Nice try, but you are _obviously_ Tok'ra - and _that_..." He pointed at Teal'c, "is the Shol'va and Former First Prime of Apophis."

"How _dare_ you insult me like that!" Lantash spat. "Admit your mistake, _immediately_!"

The mission had started out well enough, but it had quickly gone downhill after one of Lord Min's loyal Jaffa had overheard O'Neill giving Martouf an order, which he had accepted with a 'Yes, sir.'

Never mind the fact that Martouf - as the host - should not have been in control at all, if Lantash was a true Goa'uld.

"Mistake? _Hardly_." The Goa'uld flashed his eyes at the insolence. "You will all die for your transgressions... _eventually_..." He suddenly smiled and gave Sam a libidinous look. "The female is quite attractive, in an exotic way. Perhaps I should take her to my bed... _no_ , I know what I shall do!" He laughed out loud. "You heretic scum always pretend to be so morally superior, Tok'ra. _You_ will mount the female, here, before me."

" _What_!" O'Neill exclaimed. "Are you crazy?"

"I will do no such thing!" Lantash exclaimed, angrily.

Min shrugged. "Suit yourself. Then I will have my unit of specially selected Jaffa ravish her instead, that will be _almost_ as entertaining..."

Sam gasped, looking with horror at Min, then towards Lantash. He gave Min a furious look, then looked at Sam, trying to convey reassurance.

"Listen, snake, you can't treat people..." O'Neill began, but was silenced by a Jaffa hitting him over the head.

"Keep your dog quiet - or the Jaffa will get _him_ as well!" Min snarled.

*We _have_ to do it! We _cannot_ allow Samantha to be raped by a group of horny Jaffa! Tell Min you will do it. Immediately.* Martouf sounded terrified and heart-broken.

Lantash looked at Min and his eyes flashed golden-white. "I will...take my pleasure from the female, then."

Min turned to a servant. "Have the female washed and prepared, then bring her here...I think a divan will be suitable for the display."

\-----  
Jaffa led Martouf/Lantash and Sam to the divan that had been placed before Min's throne, some 10-12 feet away.

The other members of SG-1 were standing in the back of the room, surrounded by a group of menacing-looking Jaffa. Daniel and Teal'c were doing their best to restrain O'Neill, preventing him from getting them all killed in an attempt to stop what was about to happen.

Sam had been given a very daring dress, which hid little, and promised more. The top was short, only just covering her breasts, and the bottom which was reached to just under her knee, was loose and had a slit along her right leg, almost all the way up to her hip. She felt decidedly less than comfortable with the situation.

She glanced at Martouf/Lantash. It was obvious from his expression that Lantash had control, wanting to spare his host as much of the humiliation as possible. He had an arrogant, cold expression, but his eyes held a hot fury, focused on the Goa'uld on the throne. Sam was almost surprised the heat did not burn holes through Min.

Lantash still wore his undercover Goa'uld clothes. They were quite subdued in colour and cut, even for an underling, but Sam had to admit they were well chosen. They fit him fantastically, and she had found herself throwing him many glances on this mission, when she thought he was not looking.

A female servant walked up to her Lord and reported something in a low voice. Min's face lit up, and he grinned. He seemed to be in a deplorably good mood today.

"I have just been informed that the female prisoner is _untouched_. It is... _tempting_." He grinned evilly, as he considered if he should take Sam for himself. "No - I fear she would not give me any satisfying screams." He looked thoughtful. "There will be greater pleasure in watching the humiliation of the Tok'ra. Proceed!"

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. She most _certainly_ did not feel like subjecting herself to the 'pleasures' of that evil Goa'uld!

The Jaffa gave Sam and Lantash a push each towards the divan, then stepped back to guard them at a more discreet distance.

Sam quickly looked around the room, feeling herself blush at what they would soon be doing in such a public place. Lantash put a hand on her arm.

"Samantha, _ignore_ them." He stroked her arm gently. "They are not here. There is only you, me, and Martouf."

She nodded. "I _try_ to tell myself that, but I'm just not sure I'm able to...well, delude myself like that."

"Samantha, I dearly wish I could change this situation, but I cannot." He pulled her closer, taking both her hands in his and entwined his fingers with hers. "I _know_ you have the strength to not let the presence of Min and the others interfere...I trust you."

She smiled bleakly at him, nodding again. "Thanks."

Suddenly, Lord Min spoke up again. "Oh, Tok'ra? Why do you not show us the advantages of your moral superiority? Make her reach completion, and I shall not kill _any_ of you." He laughed. "Show us your skills!"

Sam looked unhappy. "I'm sorry, I really wish I weren't so nervous - and that I weren't a virgin. Now we're all going to be killed because of me!" She silently cursed her ex-fiancee Jonas who had insisted on waiting for the wedding they never had. Of course, that had not stopped him from 'graciously' letting her blow him. 

Lantash leaned in and gave her a brief kiss. "You must not be concerned. It is completely _false_ that a woman cannot be satisfied on her first mating. It is a rumour perpetrated by _incompetent_ men. However, you need not worry since _I_ am quite talented." He gave her a naughty smile before bowing his head and giving Martouf control.

Sam rolled her eyes at him, but smiled a little at his attempt at humour, which was his intention. She felt her mood lighten a little.

"Lord Min is merely attempting to make all of us too nervous to relax and enjoy ourselves. We will not let him succeed." He put a hand on each side of her face and kissed her softly. "Remember what Lantash said. We are _alone_." He kissed her again, then gave control back to Lantash.

"My sweet, _beautiful_ Samantha." Lantash murmured, embracing her and kissing her again. "I must admit that I look forward to pleasuring you, and to joining with you." He kissed her. "And to bringing you to completion with me."

This time his kiss was not brief. He slowly moved his lips against hers, kissing her very thoroughly, but without any urgency. Sam closed her eyes and enjoyed herself, almost forgetting where they were. Lantash's kisses became more passionate, and Sam felt herself react, throwing her arms around him and returning his kisses with equal fervor.

She slowly slid a hand up his back, feeling his warm body through the soft, smooth silk of the tunic he was wearing. Her hand came to rest on his neck, as she continued kissing him, entangling her tongue with his - doing her very best to ignore the presence of others in the room, and succeeding most of the time.

Suddenly, she felt movement under her fingers. Surprised, she put her fingers in the same position again, and pressed lightly. She again felt something, and realised she was feeling Lantash - through the skin.

A memory from Jolinar surged forward, and she suddenly knew exactly how to touch him to provide the most pleasure. She moved her fingers while pressing down gently, caressing Lantash.

He made a hoarse gasp and grabbed her hand, his eyes flashing. "That...is _not_ a good idea. Not if I am supposed to retain some semblance of control." He gave her a heated kiss.

His movements more urgent now, he pressed her to him. His hands glided down the thin, almost translucent dress Sam was wearing, caressing, fondling her ass.

She moaned and tugged at his tunic. She found his belt and followed it to the buckle, leaning back a little as she opened it. Sliding her hands under his shirt and across his stomach, she enjoyed the feeling of his warm, smooth skin and the strong muscles she felt beneath it. Pulling his tunic up, and bunching it under his arms, she leaned in and licked, then nibbled on his nipples, one at a time.

Lantash closed his eyes and leaned into her caresses, slowly stroking her head, shoulders, and back while he did so.

Growing bolder - and having now completely forgotten the presence of other people in the room - Sam slid her hands to Lantash's buttocks and squeezed them. They felt very nice under her fingers - strong and firm. She shuddered at the thought of how his muscles would feel when he was thrusting into her... 

He pulled her towards him again, pressing against her as he kissed her. Sam felt his already hard erection against her, and she raised herself a little to rub against him through the clothing. Lantash started pulling at her dress, then remembered they were not alone. With a sigh, he instead slid his hand under her top to fondle her breasts. He cupped one of them, squeezing it lovingly, then rubbed the hardening nipple. He repeated the treatment on the other.

Sam put her hand on his shaft, caressing it through his pants, slowly massaging it. He rocked against her hand as she touched him, wanting, _needing_ to feel her soft folds envelop him.

She fumbled with the alien fastenings of his pants for a moment, then got them open and slid her hand inside, touching him directly. She had some concerns when she felt the size of his cock, but Lantash's kisses quickly made her forget her worries. The way he was touching her breasts felt wonderful, and she realized she wanted him badly.

He slid his hands down her body, then pulled her dress up a little, slipping his hand under it and between her legs. She was not wearing any panties - presumably Min's servants had not thought it necessary, given what she was going to do. Lantash ran a finger along her labia, gently dipping it inside a little. Pleased, he discovered she was already getting wet. Finding her clit, he rubbed it lightly, making Sam gasp. He kissed her again, then lifted her up and put her on the divan, kneeling beside it.

"Spread your legs for me, my Samantha." He murmured in a low voice, not wanting the Goa'uld to hear.

She quickly obeyed, blushing a little. Pushing her dress aside again, he spread her labia and slowly licked her from her opening to her clit, which he placed a soft kiss on. He kept moving his fingers, probing, stroking, using them to pleasure her along with his mouth and tongue. It did not take long before Sam was panting and moaning, moving her hips steadily as he was sucking her, licking her, flicking his tongue over her clit - faster, slower, changing his rhythm and pattern.

Lantash continued pleasuring her until she was just on the edge of coming. By then, he was close to the limit of his own control, his manhood so hard it was aching. He desperately needed to be inside her, needed to feel her around his shaft, as he thrust into her, making her his. He groaned, trying to clear his mind of the clouds of desire.

Giving her clit a final lick, he yanked his pants further down before joining her on the divan, spreading her and pushing inside. He thrust forward, hard, just as he kissed her deeply.

Sam made a muffled cry, but the pain was brief and already subsiding. Lantash held very still, letting her get used to him before moving again. His hand returned to the place between her legs, where he had been pleasuring her before, and he found the same spot again, moving his fingers over her clit, circling it, rubbing it. Sam moaned deeply, and arched up towards him, the pain forgotten in a haze of lust.

She wiggled her hips a little, grinding against him. He kissed her, then began moving again, gentle and slow at first. She was very wet - and so very tight. He swallowed, trying to control himself, wanting to make sure he did not hurt her.

Sam wrapped her legs around his ass and pulled him towards her, hard, just as he was thrusting into her. They both gasped as he sank deeply, stretching her. She found the sensitive spot on his neck she had discovered earlier, and began massaging it, stroking Lantash firmly.

He shuddered and moaned deeply. "Sa...Samantha... _don't_...you...I will..."

"I want you Lantash, want you badly..." She thrust upwards, rubbing herself against him. "Fuck me!"

His eyes flashed and he started moving faster, harder. He kept a hand between them, pleasuring her with his fingers as well as with his cock. Sam squirmed under him, arching her body as she cried out, loudly, her pussy tightening around him from her powerful orgasm.  

Lantash gasped and began driving into her, thrusting desperately a couple more times before he tensed and groaned deeply as he came inside her.

He kissed her deeply, then collapsed on top of her, drained from the intense release.

\----  
Lord Min leaned back in his throne, looking satisfied. Before him sat the two exhausted slavegirls that had been 'servicing' their Lord.

"Well, I guess that was acceptable entertainment. Throw the Tok'ra and the female back in the holding cell. I shall spare their lives as promised." He turned to his underling who had arrived a short while ago. "What were you saying?"

"I was pointing out that if you are not going to harm them, then keeping them in a cell indefinitely will just cost you resources. Releasing them would be cheaper."

Min seemed to consider this, then shrugged. "I suppose so. I do not care much for politics anyway - and it will annoy my 'dear' brother Heru'ur immensely. Yes, your suggestion has merit." He turned to his Jaffa. "Release the lovebirds - and their friends, then go catch me ten virgins, five of each sex, all with blond or light hair, then have the chef prepare me a large dinner. I expect to become famished." He laughed loudly.


End file.
